Luna Blanca
by Yoari Dank
Summary: La inmortalidad y el poder no pueden compensar la soledad en el alma de Rukia, la diosa de la luna y sucesora de Tsukuyomi, la misma soledad que ve reflejada en Ichigo quien debe afrontar su inminente destino para limpiar su honor y el de su familia. Dos almas conectadas por el delgado hilo del destino.


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Ooc de a montón y todo está ubicado en un universo alterno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Luna blanca.**

 **.**

" _ **El destino es un delgado hilo que enlaza de un extremo a otro la vida de dos seres en el tejido de la existencia".**_

 _ **.**_

El más puro y deslumbrante azul iluminó la oscuridad desvaneciendo las penumbras en las que los hombres se habían sumido. Oscuridad que los mantuvo prácticamente ciegos. Pero a veces la luz era mucho peor para aquellos que habían conocido la oscuridad.

Seres que existían en un plano superior al de los humanos, los primeros. Los creadores de todo lo conocido, imaginable e inimaginable.

La hermosa mujer miró en derredor y a su hermano, la esperanza fue tan breve como un suspiro al escapar de sus labios.

—No podremos mantenerlo mucho tiempo con nosotros, en cuanto sepa dónde está no dudará en ir por él—el desasosiego ante la inminente posibilidad creó una aflicción en el rostro de la mujer tornándolo en una máscara de rigidez, todo rastro de inmensurable calidez se esfumó.

—Sería una catástrofe que cayera en sus manos, un poder como aquel es tan peligroso como maravilloso en las manos equivocadas—la mirada del hombre que había pronunciado tales palabras recayó en su hermana.

Ambos eran tan opuestos como podrían ser. Ella demasiado alegre, iluminando con su presencia todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance, haciendo girar a cualquiera como si fuese el centro del universo mismo, cada hebra de su largo cabello parecía tener un brillo propio sobrenatural que podía llegar a encandilar a cualquier otra criatura, y su color, no podía saberse con exactitud si sería como el alba o el ámbar que brotaba de los árboles.

Él, un hombre demasiado serio con un aura fría, demasiado gélido con sus palabras y acciones. Su oscura cabellera se desparramaba desde su cabeza hasta su cintura, tal vez un poco más de ese límite, contrario a su hermana el hombre siempre vestía con ostentosos ornamentos ocultando así los reflejos azules que emanaban de su cabello, era apuesto de eso no cabía la menor duda y en sus ojos grises como el cielo tormentoso reflejaba su eterno apego hacia lo justo y correcto.

Ella gobernante del día, él de la noche, ella era el sol y él era la luna. Opuestos que difícilmente se encontraban en un mismo punto, pero que ahora coincidían en un solo ideal, mantener las cosas en el balance al que siempre debían ser sometidas. Lo que muchos llamaban equilibrio.

De su mundo, del mortal y del mundo donde las criaturas oscuras moraban eternamente.

—Confinarlo al inframundo no es suficiente, es demasiado astuto para permanecer ahí.

Si su padre había escapado de ahí, no dudaban que su hermano también lo hiciera.

—El guardián del este tiene en su poder el artefacto.

Tras decir aquello la mujer recordó aquel objeto, lo que el guardián catalogó como la fuente de esperanza de la humanidad, para ella no era más que el objeto de la discordia por la que muchos morirían o matarían.

—Entonces solo queda algo por hacer.

—Tsukuyomi.

El susodicho encaró a su hermana, su rostro permanecía tan apacible como siempre y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación, su decisión ya estaba tomada y nada ni nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera su hermana.

Tsukuyomi miró a Amaterasu dándole a entender cuan decidido estaba. Pero ésta solo mostraba confusión y tal vez incertidumbre.

—No te lo dijo ¿verdad?—le interrogó él.

Ella negó. Un suspiro brotó del hombre, siendo así las cosas serían más difíciles.

— ¿Qué más tengo que saber sobre el Hogyoku?

El Hogyoku era energía pura que emanaba el más brillante resplandor y capaz de cumplir el más deseado anhelo del portador. Sin duda el objetivo perfecto para cualquier ser. La codicia no se reservaba sólo a los seres humanos.

El guardián del este era el responsable y creador del infinito poder compactado en una diminuta esfera como un regalo para los dioses, pero no se imaginó que su creación trajera desgracia en vez de dicha.

Sin embargo el Hogyoku era inestable y necesitaba otra esencia de igual o mayor poder, una que no podía encontrarse en otro lugar o ser que no fuese en los mismos dioses.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Solo debemos destruirlo.

Error. El Hogyoku era energía pura y como tal no podía destruirse, tal vez solo neutralizarse.

—Es la única manera y lo sabes Amaterasu.

Saberlo y aceptarlo eran dos cosas muy distintas.

—Si tú desapareces ¿Quién?—Amaterasu dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire, su hermano Tsukuyomi era el dios de la luna y de la noche ¿Quién gobernaría el cielo nocturno si él se ausentara?

Pero Tsukuyomi no planeaba dejar su reino nocturno sin un sucesor, necesitaba cederle su lugar a alguien más, un descendiente que ocupara el puesto de deidad de la luna.

No dijo nada, solo esperaba que todo ocurriera como él tenía planeado. Trató de apaciguar a su hermana mientras esperaban que el guardián se presentara ante ellos con el presente de la discordia. No habría duda ni disuasiones, una vez que el servidor atravesara el umbral de los aposentos de los dioses en aquel increíble templo celestial todo se llevaría a cabo sin chistar.

El tiempo era irrelevante para los dioses pero no para la humanidad, y en esa situación era apremiante en ambos casos.

Al fin el guardián se presentó; un hombre joven que traía consigo una pequeña caja de la más sencilla madera que jamás hubiese visto ¿Cómo podría algo tan simple contener un poder tan inmensurable como aquel? El hombre ataviado en un sencillo atuendo constituido por una yukata verde se inclinó ante ellos mostrando así el respeto que les profesaba, dejando en sus manos y extendiendo la cajita como la más preciada ofrenda jamás otorgada a un dios.

Tsukuyomi tomó la cajita en sus manos y se la dio a Amaterasu.

—Señor de la luna, me presento ante usted y la diosa Amaterasu acudiendo a su llamado.

Las sandalias del guardián repiquetearon con su andar.

—Urahara guardián del este y creador del Hogyoku—dijo Amaterasu refiriéndose a su invitado.

Un hombre que alguna vez fue un mortal más, pero que ahora era un intermediario de los dioses y a quien se le había otorgado el regalo de la inmortalidad.

Urahara explicó todo a los dioses, necesitaba verter la esencia de Tsukuyomi en el Hogyoku y para ello debía separarlo de su cuerpo espiritual. De sus ropas sacó una espada, el filo de la katana desprendía un brillo casi cegador, como si en vez de estar forjado por hierro estuviese hecho de luz en su más pura esencia.

Le entregó el arma a la diosa.

—Será usted quien lo haga—declaró.

La diosa reforzó el agarre en el mango de la katana. Saber que su hermano iba a desaparecer sin que ella pudiese evitarlo fue una terrible noticia, pero que fuese ella quien hiciera eso era una catástrofe. Le dio una mirada a Tsukuyomi con la esperanza de que él desistiera de su idea, pero éste no lo hizo y Amaterasu sabía que no lo haría.

—Espera—la profunda voz de Tsukuyomi se hizo presente por primera vez desde que el hombre llegó, antes de hacer lo que consideraba su deber, tenía que poner en marcha la otra parte del plan.

Buscó en su cabello y sacó una hermosa peineta de plata, era tan hermosa que solamente era opacada con la belleza de Amaterasu. El ornamento tenía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Amatistas.

Amaterasu sabía muy bien lo que su hermano haría a continuación. Esa era la solución a su interrogante.

Cerca, pero en la misma estancia corría el agua de un pequeño estanque, el agua cristalina borboteaba gracias a la caída de la misma, era pura y fresca agua. Tsukuyomi se acercó al estanque y dejó caer aquella peineta.

Los ojos del guardián se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando aquella peineta se desvaneció en el agua y levantó una espesa neblina que comenzó a tomar la forma de un pequeño cuerpo. Una mujer.

La diosa del sol entonces se resignó. Cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer con un manto de fina seda y la observó, su piel era tan blanca como la misma porcelana y su cabello tan oscuro y brillante como el de su hermano, reflejando la noche en él; se veía tan frágil en ese estado, tan diferente a su hermano para ser su descendiente… su sucesora.

Tsukuyomi tomó el pequeño cuerpo en brazos y la dejó en el tatami haciendo que su cabeza reposara en unos almohadones. Ella despertaría en cuanto él desapareciera de ese mundo.

Consciente de su deber el dios se volvió hacia su hermana quien tomó el arma en sus manos. Era hora. Dio una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de la mujer para después dirigirse al lugar indicado, frente a Amaterasu.

—Solo debe incrustar la punta del arma aquí—Urahara señaló su propio pecho para indicarle a la deidad en dónde debía hundir la punta de la katana.

Ésta se encargaría de separar la esencia de Tsukuyomi y trasladarla al arma, después él comenzaría a desvanecerse y una vez que todo estuviese completo, Urahara solo vaciaría la esencia del dios en el Hogyoku fusionándolo con la energía y equilibrando el destructivo e inestable poder.

La deidad del sol dudó un segundo, no podía ni quería hacerlo. Pero de eso pendía la seguridad de los demás dioses y quizás de los humanos, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que cayera en manos equivocadas si podía evitarlo.

Afianzó el agarre al mango y poco a poco acercó el arma al pecho de su hermano, aún cuando la punta atravesó por completo al dios, éste no dio indicio de arrepentimiento o dolor, nada cruzó las facciones de Tsukuyomi ni mucho menos cuando éste comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en nada, en todo momento los ojos grises no dieron marcha atrás ni apartaron su mirada de los de ella.

Amaterasu aun sin creer que Tsukuyomi ya no estaba ahí, le dio el arma al hombre. Urahara tomó la pequeña caja abierta y vertió la esencia en la pequeña y titilante esfera, ésta adquirió un brillo mucho más potente pero sus oscilaciones parecieron estabilizarse. Era todo, la trasferencia estaba hecha.

—Con esto el Hogyoku ya no representa una amenaza—trató de reconfortar a la deidad del sol.

Ella no dijo nada y solo se limitó a asentir.

Un quejido inundó la estancia, proveniente de la mujer que hasta hacía unos minutos se había materializado de la peineta del dios de la luna. Amaterasu se acercó a ella.

—Bienvenida hermana.

La mujer abrió los ojos y entonces Amaterasu quedó deslumbrada por lo que observó. Sus ojos, eran tan hermosos como podían ser, dos gemas preciosas brillando en infinita curiosidad. Amatistas. Ese era el color que adquirían al enfocar la luz, y tal vez fuese su imaginación pero le pareció que éstos cambiaron de tonalidad apenas un segundo para adquirir un tono azul oscuro, como la noche más despejada que jamás hubiese visto.

—Hermana—repitió la mujer mirando a Amaterasu con un gesto de reconocimiento.

Se incorporó mirando el lugar, algunas memorias seguían intactas pero su esencia era otra. Ella ya no era Tsukuyomi sino la sucesora de éste. La nueva diosa de la luna.

…

 _ **Siglos después.**_

Se dice que el camino de un samurái está plagado por el honor y la gloria. Regido por la disciplina y la práctica de valores absolutos que convierten al hombre en un verdadero ser humano dejando atrás a su bestia interna.

Un samurái es aquel que sigue el camino del bien, quien no tiene miramientos ni dudas acerca del bien o el mal, quien no distingue matices grises, tan solo en lo correcto o incorrecto.

Aquel que está dispuesto a morir por proteger aquello que ha quedado a su cargo, aquel cuyas palabras son hechos desde el instante en el que son pronunciadas.

Ichigo Shiba era totalmente consciente de ello, sus principios como samurái se aferraban fuertemente a él. Y como tal, desde el inicio supo que debía cumplir cada ley de su código de honor sin importar qué.

El aire gélido resopló trayendo consigo un hedor a muerte, un mal augurio en esa fría noche. Shiba sintió un estremecimiento calar en lo profundo de su cuerpo, de su alma; por instinto se llevó ambas manos a la cara para limpiar la suciedad acumulada, gran error, observó sus palmas cubiertas por algo que nada tenía que ver con la suciedad del suelo.

Una macula carmín cubría gran parte de sus manos. La espesa sangre comenzaba a endurecerse con el correr de los minutos. Ichigo miró más allá de sus ensangrentadas palmas solo para encontrarse con una imagen aterradora, no por la simple naturaleza del acto en sí sino por lo que las consecuencias de ello conllevaban.

Un cadáver. Deshonra. Vergüenza.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza se hicieron implacables. Ichigo nunca fue un hombre que actuara por puro instinto irracional, él siendo un samurái era muy consciente de sus actos, su código ético no le permitía salirse de la norma, su aplicación era estricta, seguir siempre el camino de lo correcto sin importar qué, manteniendo siempre los valores básicos del camino del guerrero.

Pero ahora era cuando realmente aquellos valores y leyes se hacían más presentes que nunca. Pesaban más que nunca. En el pasado nunca se cuestionó si alguna vez llegaría a romper alguna ley de su trabajo, es decir, el hombre fue tan dedicado a su labor desde el momento en el que se convirtió en guerrero, poniéndose a las órdenes de su señor. Para un samurái lo más importante era aquello a lo que estaba destinado a proteger, ferviente en su tarea y leal hasta la muerte, ese eran los estatutos de un samurái.

Ahora sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo.

Él era un hombre violento solo durante las batallas, su ideal de cumplir con su deber le dictaba que así debía ser, fuera de conflicto era un hombre totalmente diferente, amable y un digno miembro del legado de su padre en el ya casi extinto clan Shiba.

Un padre dedicado a su único hijo. Después del deceso de su amada esposa Isshin se juró que nada le sucedería a su primogénito cumpliendo así el último deseo de Masaki quien muriera a manos de uno de los hombres de un clan rival cuando éste atacó en una emboscada nocturna consumiendo casi cualquier cosa a su paso. Su hijo era la única prueba viviente de lo que en algún tiempo había tenido. Una familia. Así como el único recuerdo de su amada esposa.

Los primeros años fueron bastante duros para su padre, teniendo que criar a su pequeño hijo quien apenas cumplía sus nueve años.

Su propiedad al igual que sus tierras quedaron bajo el control del enemigo, para Isshin eso era lo de menos, su verdadera preocupación fue el hecho de que con su derrota el único camino que quedaba era morir o servir al enemigo y sin embargo ninguna opción era mejor que la otra. La única salida fue huir al campo en busca de algún refugio ¿decisión cobarde? No, no lo era, no si con eso lograba salvar la vida de su hijo.

Muy diferente a su vida de antaño, la vida en el campo era muy dura y casi decadente, la aristocracia japonesa poseía un estatus privilegiado.

No obstante y para su sorpresa, Isshin pareció adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, sirviéndose de las bondades que la madre naturaleza le ofrecía el ex noble aprendió sobre las propiedades de algunas plantas convirtiéndolo así en un experto en curación de ciertos males.

Él junto a Ichigo vivieron sus primeros años en relativa paz. Una paz que duró al menos hasta que la situación de la región se agravó debido a las constantes disputas entre clanes por el control de las tierras. Fue entonces cuando un edicto fue proclamado, llamando al frente de batalla a todo aquel hombre con excelente condición física para servir al shogun y aplacar la situación.

Isshin no tuvo más opción que acudir al llamado, a decir verdad el clan Shiba no era solo una familia más en la aristocracia sino una familia con una larga lista de guerreros en su árbol genealógico; fue entonces que captó la atención de alguien, un noble con suficiente riqueza para mantener su propio ejército, aquel Daimyo vio el potencial en Isshin así que no dudó en reclutarlo y posteriormente especializarlo convirtiéndolo en un autentico guerrero, ahora un samurái, con este nuevo título vinieron nuevas oportunidades y cambios en la vida del hombre, dejando atrás su vida en el campo para instalarse en la gran casa noble junto a su hijo quien con el tiempo también decidió seguir el mismo camino que su padre.

Al igual que su padre, Ichigo desde pequeño fue entrenado bajo un estricto régimen. Entrando a las líneas de defensa del mismo hombre y sirviendo fielmente a la casa que los había acogido. Con el tiempo su conocimiento en el campo de batalla y sus habilidades lo colocaron a un nivel superior al de su padre, ahora Ichigo pertenecía a la escuadra de su difunto padre, quien siguiendo el destino de su madre, fue asesinado dos años atrás durante una emboscada.

— ¿Pero qué has hecho Shiba?—la intensidad de la horrorizada voz cortó el silencio de la noche.

Ichigo se volvió para mirar al recién llegado, unos ojos turquesa lo miraban con total incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo, entrecerrados sospechosamente con dolor. Fue entonces que la parte consciente de su mente viajó a través de la oscuridad de la noche para emerger ante él cual aparición, un golpe de total realidad lo dejó sin aire.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando lo que el recién llegado, al que reconoció como uno de sus hombres en la línea de defensa, uno de sus compañeros samurái de menor rango, quien lo miraba atónito.

Un cuerpo inerte tendido en el frio suelo de madera, desollado y totalmente manchado de su propia sangre. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Shiba abrió las palmas de las manos, un ruido sordo hizo eco en esas cuatro paredes. Su arma cayó junto al cascarón vacío.

— ¿Lo has?—su compañero volvió a interrogarlo, no obstante de nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta alguna que no fuera un avasallador silencio.

Casi por inercia Ichigo se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Líquido frio recorría veloz y traviesamente, bajando por su mandíbula, haciendo un camino de un extremo a otro. Limpió el rastro con el dorso de su mano y lo observó atentamente, la verdad se hizo tan palpable como el líquido carmín que manchaba su piel, el color de la deshonra, la muerte y la vergüenza.

—Toushiro tenía que hacerlo—titubeó al respecto ¿Qué quería que él pensara al verlo ahí con un cuerpo a cuestas y con el rostro manchado con la sangre de la victima? Nunca había subestimado la inteligencia de su compañero y no comenzaría ahora diciendo que ahí no había ocurrido nada, sería una falta de respeto a su persona y hacia el joven— tienes que creerme, yo…—se calló abriendo y cerrando la boca en un vago intento de encontrar la manera de justificar su actuar.

Los motivos por los que había arrebatado la vida de aquel hombre eran tan poderosas como su propia voluntad, no obstante el simple acto le parecía de lo más despreciable en todos los sentidos haciéndolo sentir sucio e inmundo. Ichigo Shiba nunca estuvo más confundido en su vida como ahora. ¿Qué había hecho?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones—el joven de blancos cabellos se precipitó ante él—debes salir de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta—aun cuando el joven no levantara la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, sus palabras fueron tan contundentes como sinceras, incluso entre los samuráis había un estatus que los posicionaban en diferentes escalas, Ichigo era el superior de Toushiro y a decir verdad el joven le guardaba cierto respeto al hombre gracias a la memoria de Isshin Shiba cuyo respeto a éste rayaba en la admiración absoluta ante su liderazgo y gran honor. Eso, a pesar de los sucesos no cambiaria en nada.

Tal acto de lealtad tuvo un impacto en el hombre de fulgente cabellera. Él no esperaba que Toushiro hiciera tal ofrecimiento, no a un asesino. No, no lo haría, no huiría ahora pues el castigo sería mucho peor, él era el único responsable de su actuar y como tal afrontaría las consecuencias de ellas.

Al ver la clara determinación de Ichigo, Toushiro abandonó cualquier rastro de solemnidad, tan propio en él, sabía de sobra cuan honorable era el hijo de Isshin Shiba, y era por ello que incluso se atrevería a meter las manos al fuego por él al afirmar que Ichigo quien ahora era su superior no había sido el culpable directo de la muerte del misterioso hombre tendido en el suelo, un motivo poderoso habría tras tan impactante acto, alguna treta en la que su superior hubiese caído para desencadenar en ese fatídico final. El peliblanco se postró ante él, una súplica para que éste aceptara su ofrecimiento, si tal acción podía hacer cambiar de opinión al hombre entonces lo valía, si con eso conservaba su vida.

La vida que su padre había luchado por mantener durante todos esos años.

— ¡Deténganlo!

Demasiado tarde. Tres hombres apresaron a Ichigo quien sorprendentemente no hizo nada por liberarse, ningún forcejeo de su parte, solo resignación.

Una figura se unió a la escena, imponiendo su presencia, arrastrando cada paso hasta situarse frente a Ichigo. Inspeccionó al pelinaranja de arriba hacia abajo con cierto aire despectivo brillando en su mirada.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Shiba Ichigo?

—Culpa mía señor—cómo negar algo que claramente lo incriminaba, el arma era suya y la sangre que manchaba su rostro era del hombre sin vida que yacía postrado a un lado suyo.

—Has atacado a uno de mis hombres Shiba, y en la casa de tu señor—una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante del hombre—sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? Has quebrantado uno de los principios básicos y has deshonrado a tu señor y a mí por supuesto.

El hombre tendido en el suelo era un fiel sirviente del noble consejero enviado por el mismo gobernante quien se suponía celebraba una breve reunión con el señor de Ichigo para dejar en claro los últimos detalles antes de partir al enfrentamiento con unos invasores que aterrorizaban la ciudad.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis actos señor, aceptaré cualquier castigo que usted quiera darme para enmendar mi error y restaurar la honra de mi clan, la de mi familia y la de mi señor.

Ichigo no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento, hacerlo frente al consejero del shogun era como faltarle al respeto al propio gobernante, por algo aquel hombre era conocido como la mano derecha, ostentando un titulo de poder casi tan alto como el del propio shogun.

—Pagaras de la única forma posible tu ofensa—el noble llevó su mano hasta su cintura palpando a tientas una fina empuñadura, su espada.

Enmendaría la acción del guerrero con la pena capital propia, expiaría su pecado con el filo de su arma arrebatándole la vida tal como el soldado lo había hecho con su hombre. El titilante brillo del arma captó la atención de los presentes, alzándose y sobresaliendo de los ropajes del consejero, el arma se posicionó a un costado de la garganta de Ichigo, volviendo a levantarse para dar la estocada final.

— ¡No lo haga mi señor!—Toushiro se interpuso entre Ichigo y el arma del noble, asumiendo una reverencia, una clara señal de suplica, ésta se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de tocarle un solo cabello al peliblanco.

Casi indignado el consejero retiró su arma, sería un grave error matar al soldado.

—Toushiro apártate es una orden de tu superior.

Aquella orden solo hizo que el joven se aferrara más a su decisión.

—Estoy seguro de que Ichigo Shiba tuvo una razón poderosa para cometer asesinato—algo cualquier cosa, lo que fuese para justificar la muerte del desdichado hombre.

El noble sonrío frívolamente ante sus valientes palabras, sus oscuros ojos eran penetrantes y observaban al joven en busca de alguna debilidad, algo que delatara su mentira— ¿entonces cuál es su historia?—preguntó por fin mirando ahora directamente a Ichigo a los ojos.

—Es el asesino de mi padre—era él, lo reconoció de inmediato en cuanto cruzó las murallas del palacio de su señor, aquel hombre cuya risa profunda le heló la sangre de sólo escucharla era el mismo que atravesó el pecho de su padre emitiendo la misma risa siniestra ante el gozo y satisfacción de ver a Isshin agonizante el frío suelo mientras la vida se le escaba en las manos.

Un helado viento le aplastó la ropa al cuerpo, Toushiro fue impactado con el resonar de un relámpago que lo aturdió de inmediato. Ahora que la verdad salía a la luz con mayor razón sabía que no podría dejar morir a Ichigo, la mancha carmín en sus manos era una señal inequívoca de la justicia y un intento desesperado por vengar la memoria de su padre.

Toushiro se congeló al ver las facciones de la cara del hombre el cual sólo mostraba inflexión y fiera determinación.

—Entonces que la palabra de honor a su padre sea su sentencia—alto y ágil el consejero tronó los dedos para dar la orden explicita de llevárselo de ahí. El confinamiento era su castigo y la muerte su destino—y para demostrar mi amabilidad y agradecimiento con su señor, le concederé el privilegio de ser usted quien acompañe a Shiba durante la ceremonia—esta vez se dirigió directamente a Toushiro. Después de todo era un hombre misericordioso.

El señor de la casa no opuso resistencia al dictamen, el consejero poseía un estatus superior al suyo, lo sentía por Shiba pero sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus actos al momento de cometer semejante acción.

…

Estaba aburrida, tan aburrida como jamás en su existencia lo había estado. La pequeña mujer paseó la mirada en derredor buscando algo que calmara su repentino desasosiego, incluso la paz podía resultar perturbadora y el silencio demasiado ensordecedor como un pitido recurrente que lograba crisparle cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo.

No lo soportó ni un minuto más. Salió de la estancia con todo el sigilo del que era capaz de guardar, de antaño no era ni por asomo la primera vez que lo hacía, lo que suponía que la mujer tenía ya trazada una ruta de escape de Takamagahara, la escalera celestial nunca era una buena opción si quería pasar desapercibida.

Sus orbes amatistas se abrieron presas de la impresión que la vista le regalaba. El exterior y la fría brisa eran lo único que lograban calmarla; ella en su fuero interno se catalogaba como un ave que buscaba la libertad, sí eso era, un ave clamando por ver y explorar más allá de lo que cuatro paredes le ofrecían.

Su alma entonces pareció cobrar vida. ¿Acaso no lo estaba ya? Por supuesto que no, ella no podía llamar a lo que tenía "una vida" sino más bien la denominaba "existencia". Vivir y existir eran dos cosas muy diferentes y ella dudaba que alguna vez pudiera tener la dicha de conocer la experiencia de vivir.

Avanzó lo suficiente hasta situarse cerca de un claro, su crisálida imagen se reflejó en el agua. Innegablemente su apariencia era totalmente inmutable a excepción de sus ojos; el brillo en éstos se había apagado y lo único que quedaba era una sombra oscura que lograba opacarlos, quien mirara directo a ellos solamente encontraría el reflejo de su alma envuelta en el velo de su soledad.

Cayó de rodillas sin importarle su delicado ropaje el cual se tiñó con la negrura de la tierra sobre la que se encontraba. La mujer supo entonces que no podía avanzar otro paso; el peso que la inmovilizaba yacía en su pecho, la sensación aprehensiva se extendió hasta sus pies arraigándola al suelo como si de un ancla se tratara. Pero definitivamente no eran solo sus pies los que pesaban cual plomo sino también algo dentro de su pecho. Su corazón que latía con vehemencia.

Cuando el peligro inminente del Hogyoku desapareció, su propósito junto al de su hermana también lo hizo; Urahara, el guardián del este selló al codicioso ser que ansiaba el poder del Hogyoku en el inframundo, usando unos encantamientos poderosos. La deidad entonces quedó al cuidado del artefacto, escondiéndolo de los ojos curiosos en el único lugar en el que no podrían sentir su presencia, su propia alma; el guardián fusionó su alma con éste, manteniendo la esencia de la deidad y resguardando el Hogyoku en ella, imperceptible pero latente.

¿Qué hacía que su corazón se sintiera tan pesado? ¿La ausencia de libertad? ¿La soledad en la que estaba sumida todos esos años? La inmortalidad era un peso y una desdicha cuando se transitaba en total soledad. Pero ella lo sabía y no estaba en su derecho a reclamar por ello, su creación fue para ocupar una existencia marchita.

Los rayos del sol abrazaron su delicada y blanca piel, una suave caricia que duró apenas unos segundos. "Mi hermana", pensó; un recordatorio más de su desolada existencia. Su hermana cayó presa de la miseria al no tener a su hermano con ella, confinándose a un encierro durante los siglos posteriores, quizás durante más tiempo, algo de lo que ella ya no estaba segura, el tiempo era relativo.

Sintió algo aferrarse a ella y unos segundos después el filo de algo incrustándose a un costado de su garganta.

—No te muevas porque no dudaré en cortarte—la aterciopelada voz cargaba más que una simple promesa.

La amenaza fue más que contundente. Y la aprehensión cobró mayor fuerza. La mujer trató de moverse y apartar a quien fuese que estuviera aprisionándola.

—Será mejor que se aparte de mi o no me contendré en hacerlo retroceder a la fuerza—devolvió de igual manera ella sin un ápice de vacilación en su tono de voz.

Era un hombre, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, un humano estaba tentando su suerte al sostenerla de esa manera. Bien, entonces aceptaba el reto sin medir las consecuencias de lo que esto pudiese ocasionar a la frágil existencia de aquel ser.

Fue tan sólo un breve parpadeo, una mísera fracción de segundo en el que todo ocurrió. Un movimiento de sus manos fue suficiente para invertir los papeles. La mujer se volvió en dirección a su atacante quien ahora yacía tendido en el suelo hecho un ovillo y revolcándose.

Los incrédulos ojos del hombre solo pudieron admirar con escepticismo a la causante de su situación. Una menuda mujer que no era más grande que él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le llegara a la altura el hombro. Pero lo que fue más sorprendente aún fue el hecho de que lograra derribarlo y aprisionarlo sin usar sus manos.

— ¿Pero cómo?—profirió casi preso del pánico ante la ausencia de la movilidad de sus miembros, estaba prácticamente paralizado de pies a cabeza.

—Te lo advertí—un breve encogimiento de ojos fue suficiente para dejarle ver cuán verdaderas habían sido sus palabras.

Pero en vez de replica alguna, lo único que provino del sujeto fue un sonoro gemido acompañado de una mueca que logró descomponer su semblante. Después de eso, un completo silencio y el cese de movimiento o forcejeo alguno.

¿Lo había matado? Imposible, sus encantamientos eran inofensivos y no causarían la muerte a un mortal, si al caso lograría aturdirlo y retenerlo pero nada más. No pudo contener más su innata curiosidad al acercarse al cuerpo del extraño hombre de fulgente cabellera, ahora que se fijaba con mayor atención, el hombre tenía una apariencia particular. Su cabello era particularmente llamativo y se asemejaba demasiado al de su hermana.

Se arrodilló una vez más para observar mejor, pequeñas manchas de un tono carmín fueron lo que sus ojos observaron. Sangre. El hombre indudablemente tenía rastros de sangre que comenzaban a secarse en su ropaje. Ella no había sido la causante de su deceso. Otro quejido escapó del hombre confirmándole que no estaba muerto.

La mano del hombre se afianzaba en un certero agarre al arma que minutos antes osaba posar tan descaradamente en su cuello; la mujer oteó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y en efecto varias manchas de sangres se aglomeraban en algunas zonas de su cuerpo de manera casi estratégica lo que era una clara señal de que sus heridas no eran por mera casualidad sino que quien quiera que lo hubiera atacado tenía la intención de acabar con él.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?—trató ella de indagar, pero a pesar de su ferviente deseo por averiguar la verdad tras la penosa situación del hombre no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

En un vago intento por obtener respuesta pateó deliberadamente la cabeza del hombre y aun así no obtuvo más que otro sonoro gemido de dolor, ella consideró al fin que tal vez esa no fuese la manera correcta de obtener lo que quería.

No obstante ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora. Una cuestión atajó su mente tras la leve punzada de culpa que sobrevino tras percatarse de que le había causado malestar al hombre, ella era una diosa y se suponía que su deber era procurar el bienestar de los hombres no infringirles dolor.

¿Qué haría con él ahora? En primera instancia consideró abandonarlo a su suerte en aquel lugar pues no conocía sus intenciones al abordarla de semejante manera con espada en manos tan dispuesto a amenazarla. ¿Era lo correcto entonces? Dejar al humano desprovisto de ayuda para que muriera ahí mismo parecía incluso algo despiadado.

—Eres una desgracia—auguró tan segura de sus palabras para después rodear al desconocido hasta situarse a sus pies con toda la intención de tomarlo de éstos y halarlo hasta un lugar seguro, uno que ella muy bien conocía.

A pesar de su menuda complexión no le fue difícil llevar al hombre hasta su objetivo, un pequeño templo en las profundidades del bosque, la espesa maleza solo era una barrera para impedir que ojos curiosos se aventuraran al interior e irrumpieran en el apacible lugar.

…

Los pesados ojos del hombre se abrieron abruptamente, el sonido apagado de los pasos resonando por el suelo de madera lo despertaron anclando así a su mente que vagaba a la deriva en el mundo de ensueño. Se preguntó entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo se encontró enajenado de la realidad? Y la duda de mayor importancia era ¿dónde demonios se encontraba? La pesadez de sus extremidades era una señal innegable de que no estaba en condiciones de defenderse si la situación así lo ameritase.

Lo último que recordaba era la imagen de Toushiro sacándolo del confinamiento, los hombres del consejero tras ellos y un dolor punzante que le atravesó el cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, él arrastrándose hasta las hierbas altas de la zona. No recordaba nada más que eso. ¿Qué había sido de Toushiro después de escoltarlo sigilosamente hasta los límites de las tierras de su señor en medio de la noche? Necesitaba volver, saber que él se encontraba bien y enfrentar su destino con el honor que le quedaba.

Hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía para buscar a tientas su espada, pero no la halló. La sensación de vulnerabilidad comenzaba a carcomerlo, sin su espada y con sus movimientos aletargados era un blanco fácil para los enemigos y en todo caso para los hombres que estaban tras él.

—No te muevas.

La advertencia provino del otro extremo de la habitación e irónicamente era la misma que él recordaba había pronunciado antes de que todo se tornara confuso y callera en completa oscuridad. Sus orbes se movieron involuntariamente hacia la persona que hacía el llamado y fue aun peor comprobar que la ironía no se reducía simplemente a las palabras sino a quien las profería.

Era ella, la mujer que encontró vagando por el bosque y a la que amenazó con su espada en medio de la desesperación y el desvarío de su mente ante el cansancio y el dolor; las palabras cayeron a la boca de su estomago dolorosamente y se perdieron al consumirse por la impresión de tenerla frente a él y percatarse del leve destello de alivio que brillaba en sus ojos, unas orbes peculiarmente hermosas.

— ¡Tú!—espetó en un tono acusatorio mientras luchaba por incorporarse del improvisado lecho conformado únicamente por unas mantas.

Pero ella lo ignoró, caminando en su dirección hasta situarse a su costado y ponerse de rodillas para estar a su altura. Sin previo aviso su pequeña mano se instaló en el pecho del hombre obligándolo así a recostarse, por supuesto que él forcejeó pero ni siquiera eso detuvo a la chica de llevar a cabo su labor.

—Quédate quieto malditasea o me obligarás a inmovilizarte—presionó un poco más sobre el pecho del hombre, su tamaño no hacía la tarea de mantenerlo inmóvil más sencilla

— ¿Qué estás haciendo loca mujer?—la situación podría hablar por sí misma pero el hombre no quería tentar demasiado a la suerte sacando conjeturas apresuradas.

— ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Ayudándote—espetó en un tono monótono, ella simplemente estaba concentrándose en su objetivo pero él era un necio que se negaba a acatar una simple orden. Tonto mortal.

Y fue de pronto que él se calmó, cuando una leve explosión en su pecho se instaló y la calidez se expandió al resto de su cuerpo dejando tras de sí una sensación de alivio que logró aplacar el tenue dolor que le acometía ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Juró que podría hundirse en la placentera sensación que ella estaba otorgándole con la gracia de su toque, algo que catalogaba como celestial.

Él se movió para mirar de cerca lo que ella estaba haciendo y por un momento se quedó petrificado ante la impresión de lo que sus ojos estaban observando; energía pura emanaba de las pequeñas manos de la mujer como el halo lunar en la noche más oscura, compactada en una zona de su cuerpo y esparciéndose a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Esto ¿Cómo es posible?—no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Y de nueva cuenta ella lo ignoró olímpicamente. Su trabajo estaba hecho por lo que deliberadamente retiró las manos del hombre pero sin apartarse totalmente de él, antes de eso necesitaba inspeccionar que todas las heridas hubiesen cerrado a la perfección. A decir verdad sus encantamientos eran muy poderosos y los que implicaban el don de la sanación eran excelentes.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—habló ella rompiendo el silencio que impuso durante la labor. Sin afán de sonar presuntuosa definitivamente tenía que saber quién era él por el simple hecho de haberle salvado la vida.

Él arqueó una ceja por el repentino interés de la mujer ¿Qué pretendía y para qué quería saber su nombre?

—Primero dime el tuyo—interpeló con sagacidad. No le revelaría su nombre sin saber antes el de ella.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de la mujer y una ceja se alzó sobre su parpado—Rukia—tan simple como una flor que crecía en el campo así era su nombre. Tenía muchos más pero al menos de todos ese era el que más le gustaba, era tan peculiar y único que le provocaba incluso orgullo al saber que la identificaba como un ser único y diferente al de su hermano.

El nombre hizo eco en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin encontrar un significado concreto a la misma.

—Yo soy—dudó un segundo en develarle su verdadero nombre a la extraña, ahora que alguien estaba tras él, no creía prudente involucrar a nadie más, así que mintió a medias—Kurosaki Ichigo—soltó al fin su identidad, tan pesado como una cansada exhalación, omitiendo únicamente su apellido y sustituyéndolo por el de su madre. Estaba confiándole lo más preciado que tenía a una completa extraña.

Sus miradas conectaron por un breve instante chispeando ante el reconocimiento del otro; vio brevemente las facciones del hombre, cada curva y línea de su cara, sus pronunciadas cejas cerrándose en un seño fruncido y alzándose sobre sus ojos ocre, abrazando inteligencia pero también otra cosa, un alma que estaba manchada con el color de la muerte y desolación, desprovista de confianza. En ese momento sintió su pena en el interior de su propio corazón, él quería confiar en alguien, estaba sólo, frío y roto como ella.

Fue ella la que forzó su mirada hacia el suelo cortando así cualquier conexión.

Las heridas estaban curadas y ahora solo restaba borrarle la memoria al humano y reemplazarla con otras, era poco conveniente que él revelara cualquier cosa a otros humanos pues se suponía que la existencia de los dioses estaba fuera del entendimiento de cualquier mortal y se reservaba a unos cuantos bendecidos con el privilegio de comunicarse con ellos frente a frente.

La mano de Rukia se alzó grácilmente hasta alcanzar la frente de Ichigo y de nuevo la energía emanó de ésta cubriéndola por completo pero fuera de todo pronóstico el pelinaranja la apartó de un manotazo haciendo que ella se escandalizara ante imprudente acto de rebeldía de su parte.

Él lo sabía, la sensación distaba abismalmente con la anterior, no fue bienestar lo que manifestaba sino confusión, la sensación de estar perdiéndose en un agujero oscuro y ser arrastrado por un torbellino.

— ¿Qué demonios eres?—ladró sin soltar su mano, la mirada fiera se centró en ella esperando que le respondiera, no la lastimaría ¡ni hablar! Ella era una mujer y él no caería tan bajo para cometer semejante acto de cobardía a pesar de todo aun guardaba los principios que su padre le inculcó durante su infancia.

—Soy lo que ves Ichigo.

El comentario le produjo algo desconocido ¿Qué significaba? Era una extraña mujer que tenía la capacidad de curar, podría ser cualquier criatura pero definitivamente no poseía ni una pisca de humanidad en su cuerpo. No sabía qué pasaba con ella, se miraba tan frágil pero a la vez emitía un destello en su aura que era casi antinatural.

—No eres humana—Ichigo la vio encogerse de hombros tomando ese simple gesto como una confirmación— ¿eres un demonio?

Rukia dejó salir un sonido profundo de fastidio ante el comentario del hombre, eso sí era una ofensa y no se quedaría así; le lanzó una patada a Ichigo pero él la esquivó perfectamente.

— ¿Un demonio te hubiese curado?—interpeló con un leve tono de enojo y reproche, él no era precisamente un hombre ligero y cargarlo durante todo el trayecto no fue la tarea más sencilla del mundo—si fuese un demonio me hubiera devorado tu alma ahí mismo o peor aún, te hubiese matado—las manos de Rukia volaron hasta la altura de su pecho cruzándose en un gesto de indignación.

—Si claro ¿entonces quién o qué eres?—él sería tan insistente como pudiese, el ser antinatural no se burlaría de él.

De nueva cuenta Rukia dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras la frustración la consumía, el pelinaranja comenzaba a ser molesto y ella realmente consideró que la primera opción en la que lo abandonaba a su suerte era la mejor. El entendimiento humano a veces pedía más de lo que podía soportar, una criatura como él no necesitaba ese tipo de conocimiento, la ignorancia de los mortales formaba parte de su naturaleza.

—Eso no es importante.

Pero al parecer para él sí lo era pues siguió preguntando hasta el cansancio. Harta de todo eso Rukia optó por acallar el molesto interrogatorio con la verdad revelando a Ichigo su verdadera naturaleza con la única condición de que mantuviera su identidad como hasta ahora.

— ¿Un dios?

—Diosa—corrigió ella enviándole una mala mirada.

Él pareció creerle tras escrutarla por lo que pareció una eternidad y en algún punto eso incomodó a Rukia quien se levantó para ir de busca de la ropa del hombre. Al menos si iba a observarla de esa manera prefería que fuese con el torso cubierto, casi le arrojó la ropa a la cara instándole así a vestirse mientras ella salió de la habitación.

Minutos después Rukia regresó con algo que Ichigo identificó a la perfección, su katana. La fina hoja del arma brilló ante la caricia de los rayos del sol que se colaban por el ventanal, el pelinaranja se precipitó a tomarla de la mano de Rukia quien la sostenía en alto en un ángulo horizontal, acunándola con demasiado cuidado.

—¡Zanguetsu!—Ichigo no reprimió el entusiasmo en su voz al tener a su arma entre sus manos una vez más, para él ese era el tesoro que su difunto padre le había heredado antes de su muerte.

— ¿Le has puesto un nombre a tu katana?—la curiosidad brilló en los ojos de Rukia ante tan peculiar suceso.

—Si los dioses existen y se pasean por el mundo salvando desconocidos ¿Por qué mi katana no puede tener un nombre?—el sarcasmo afloró en cada palabra dicha y la verdad era que el nombre no fue cosa suya sino del dueño del arma, uno de sus ancestros, el primero en portar dicha arma.

—Eres un insolente—una creciente vena se formó en la sien de Rukia, pero al menos admitía que intercambiar palabras con alguien más resultaba ameno, dejando de lado el sarcasmo y la insistencia del sujeto.

Pero él pareció no escucharla o al menos sí lo hizo la ignoró para seguir acomodándose la ropa y ajustar a "Zanguetsu" a su cintura. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto Rukia enfiló hacia el umbral de la puerta con la esperanza de salir de una vez de ahí y regresar a lo que ella conocía como su "hogar".

—Hey ¿A dónde vas?—Ichigo se volvió justo a tiempo para notar cómo Rukia se escabuía por la puerta.

Ante el llamado ella no tuvo más opción que retroceder y mirarlo—Te he curado, mi trabajo está hecho—dijo sin más.

Pero a pesar de todo había algo que mantenía inconforme a ambos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Ichigo avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido—es decir, iba a atravesarte con Zanguetsu y aun así me ayudaste.

Y en su defensa, Ichigo realmente creyó que ella podría ser un enemigo, es decir ¿una mujer rondando por el bosque? Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Su padre tenía un viejo dicho "atacar primero y preguntar después" bueno no podía quejarse de su instinto de supervivencia.

—Te desplomaste ante mis pies y tenías manchas de sangre ¿sabes? No se necesita ser un genio para saber cuando alguien está lastimado—lo miró perspicazmente esperando a que él dijera algo pero el mantuvo la boca cerrada—además en verdad consideré el dejarte ahí a tu suerte—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eres una…

—De nada—se apresuró a decir ella con sorna y dejando que el comentario de Ichigo flotara en el aire.

—Pero ¿Qué clase de dios eres para dejar a los humanos a su suerte para morir en medio del bosque?

—Una diosa que no le tiene paciencia a los tipos que quieren aprovecharse de mujeres indefensas mientras dan su paseo matinal por dicho bosque—rebatió de igual manera dándole a entender su punto a Ichigo.

Las mejillas del pelinaranja se tiñeron en un carmín intenso que delataba su vergüenza. Ella tenía una verdad a medias e Ichigo se apresuró a desmentir su absurda conjetura; sin saber por qué, le contó toda la verdad a Rukia, el asesinato, su condena y su escape.

Rukia no entendía del todo la naturaleza humana pero sabía que la violencia era algo inherente a los mortales, desde el momento de su creación y hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

Ella escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Ichigo de principio a fin haciendo las cuestiones pertinentes cuando las requería. Ciertamente la conversación se alargó más de lo debidamente posible pero a él pareció no importarle en absoluto y durante ese breve lapso de tiempo algo nuevo surgió.

—Te veré luego—prometió Rukia antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Y al menos Ichigo esperó que ella cumpliera su palabra y de no ser así sería él quien lo hiciera.

…

Las cosas que él le contó le resultaban interesantes, el mundo mortal era fascinante. Rukia pasaba cada tarde con Ichigo escuchando historias de sus batallas pasadas y de lo que fue su vida en el palacio de su señor. Ahora que el hombre se refugiaba en uno de los pueblos aledaños se le hacía más fácil visitarlo; en otras ocasiones simplemente se limitaba a verlo practicar a las afueras del pequeño templo abandonado que se volvió como su lugar de encuentro, aguardando a su llegada cada tarde sentada en el suelo y mirando el cielo o en derredor, viendo al tiempo cambiar las cosas cuando ella permanecía igual que siempre durante esos tres años.

El sonido de la puerta al correrse le indicó que se trataba de Ichigo, nadie más conocía la ubicación del templo y quizás nadie se atreviera a recorrer la distancia del pueblo hasta ahí, subir era algo que agotaría cualquier mortal. Salvo a Ichigo por supuesto quien mantenía la vitalidad de un joven guerrero.

— ¿Enana qué haces ahí?—Ichigo asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta corrediza tratando de visualizar mejor a Rukia quien en esos momentos le daba la espalda.

Era tan normal encontrar a Rukia sumida en sus pensamientos, en cada visita la chica se mostraba absorta en su propio mundo e Ichigo no se atrevía siquiera tratar de indagar al respecto suponiendo que los asuntos que rondaban por la cabeza de la menuda diosa eran algo que un mortal no llegaría a entender jamás. Su lógica sin embargo distaba de la realidad, los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Rukia eran tan mundanos como los suyos.

Se acercó solo un poco más a ella para captar su atención, con sumo cuidado le tocó el hombro cubriendo parte de éste con su enorme mano y sobresaltándola en el acto; Rukia despertó de su letargo y volcó toda su atención hacia él.

—Me asustaste tonto—se quejó con falsa molestia impregnando el tono de su voz, era improbable que ella le temiera a algo y en ese caso mucho menos a él.

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al respecto, sabía cuando Rukia sobre actuaba ante una situación, incluso cuando lo hacía para salirse con la suya cuando él no la complacía; el tiempo en el que se conocían aprendieron a identificar cada señal del otro, cada detalle que caracterizaba al otro y por sobre todo a entenderse.

Tomó asiento a su lado e imitó su actuar; sentarse en total silencio observando el exterior hacia ningún punto en específico, el ambiente se tornó ameno y relajante algo que en verdad necesitaba y que pocas veces era capaz de conseguir, en especial ese día que tenía algo que decirle.

— ¿Rukia?—rompió el cómodo silencio. Ichigo miró a su compañera de soslayo quien solamente respondió con un tenue gruñido.

Ese detalle hizo que en la boca de Ichigo se esbozara una tenue sonrisa; eran esos pequeños detalles de ella que le causaban cierta gracia, tal vez Rukia no fuese una humana pero de haber nacido como una, Ichigo estaba más que seguro que sería la mujer más imprudente, mandona y testaruda de todas; una mujer peculiar con un alma sorprendente y que ahora incluso en su condición de diosa de la luna podía aseverar que valía más que cualquier mortal.

El pelinaranja no se percató de que sus cavilaciones habían causado un inquietante silencio ni que Rukia se mantenía a expensas de su llamado. Al menos no fue consciente hasta que ella le golpeó tenuemente el brazo en un intento por abstraer su atención, cosa que dio resultado al escucharlo quejarse como siempre lo hacía.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar—no dijo más y simplemente se limitó a levantarse ante la atenta mirada amatista de la chica.

Ichigo enfiló hacia la salida esperando que Rukia lo siguiera y sin temor a equivocarse así fue, Rukia le siguió a paso firme tratando de igualar sus pasos para darle alcance y a pesar de sus protestas y demandas él no fue capaz de responder a ninguna de ellas, al menos no hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Una tarde paseando por el pueblo era todo lo que Ichigo podía pedir, el tiempo suficiente para darle la noticia que tenía para ella, la que por esos tres años no le dejó dormir con tranquilidad, el momento de afrontar su destino había llegado.

…

Fue rápido y ameno, los habitantes del pueblo eran humanos fascinantes viviendo una vida mundana e ignorante. Durante esos tres años era la primera vez que bajaba a ese lugar.

La chica miró de mala manera a Ichigo quien se tomaba una taza de humeante té aprovechando que éste no estaba al pendiente de ella y parecía evitar su mirada, desde que habían regresado y durante su estadía en el pueblo Ichigo parecia indeciso tratando de decirle algo, lo que fuese, pero siempre era el silencio el que reinaba cuando él abría la boca.

Rukia se inclinó sobre la mesa para dar alcance a su amigo, una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca de él se apresuró a tomarlo del cuello de su ropa a pesar de los reproches de Ichigo.

—Habla de una vez Ichigo ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Dilo!

Ichigo se sorprendió ante aquel arrebato, ella era perceptiva y él no era tan discreto y sereno como quisiera. No podía seguir ocultando la verdad de su situación por mucho más tiempo.

—Me han encontrado.

Rukia se estremeció cuando la espontánea e inesperada revelación salió de la bosa de Ichigo, incluso después de esos tres años nunca esperó que alguien descubriera su identidad y lo encontrara, creyó ingenuamente que era un problema lejano que se alejaba día a día de ellos, veía el pasado de Ichigo como un camino sin retorno por el que transitaba.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—exigió saber ella.

—El consejero me envío una misiva—desenrolló un papel y se lo enseñó.

La horrorosa verdad la golpeó, Ichigo debía presentarse en el palacio de su señor al día siguiente y de no hacerlo los hombres del consejero se encargarían de llevarlo a la fuerza ante el noble.

—No puedes ir, puedes huir yo conozco otro lugar o puedes quedarte aquí —susurró apenas dejando que sus pulmones liberaran el aire que estaban reteniendo—si vas es probable que…

 _Mueras_. No se atrevía a mencionar aquella palabra temiendo que si lo hacía se hiciera tan real y palpable. La muerte era una enfermedad que infectaba a los humanos, que los desgastaba, que los erradicaba, una depuración a las almas para otorgarles una nueva vida.

—Es mi deber—la mirada del joven se instaló por un breve segundo en la llama que ardía tan fervientemente en la lámpara de aceite, recordando a su padre quien justamente había muerto en batalla dejándolo a él sólo en ese mundo. Y ahora ese era el motivo de su propia muerte.

— Tengo que detenerte—declaró ella con seguridad desbordante y su fiera mirada infinita. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Ichigo muriera; él era alguien muy importante para ella, el único que lograba aplacar la soledad de su alma, desde que lo conoció Rukia ya no se sintió sin propósito alguno o totalmente sola en el mundo esperando en la eternidad del tiempo.

Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de Ichigo. Hubiese deseado tener un poco más de tiempo para explicarle las cosas y no que se enterara de esa forma.

—No puedes y no lo harás Rukia.

Mutismo. Así que esa repentina salida no fue por casualidad, al parecer era una manera de suavizar la noticia y como una especie de despedida. Conocía bien al hombre para leer sus pensamientos mediante sus acciones, él era así, de acciones no palabras.

Como pudo, Rukia se incorporó y avanzó hacia él para tumbarlo sobre el frio suelo de madera. Con sus pies logró presionar las rodillas de Ichigo para tratar de inmovilizarlo, estaba prácticamente sentado sobre él; en un ágil movimiento introdujo la mano entre la ropa del pelinaranja para buscar el dichoso papel que él le había enseñado hasta que lo encontró.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Rukia?

Rukia no representaba ningún obstáculo para poder levantarse y no lo había hecho simplemente porque estaba esperando a que ella explicara su repentino actuar.

Pero fuera de todo pronóstico ella tomó el comunicado y lo rompió en miles de pedacitos que después esparció al viento, los pedazos se mecieron en espiral hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche que comenzaba a caer.

¿Creía que con eso remediaba todo? La pequeña deidad era toda una ilusa y no sabía nada sobre las costumbres humanas o de los humanos en general.

—Ahora ya no tienes por qué ir—Rukia apoyó ambas manos en los brazos de Ichigo para evitar que pudiese levantarse.

—No entiendes nada Rukia y ya quítate que estás pesada—mentira. La mujer apenas pesaba algo, pero tenerla de esa manera, tan cerca y sobre él… bueno eso era algo diferente. Sin embargo ella parecía no querer retroceder o desistir de su posición.

Bueno entonces será por las malas. Giró, dejándola a ella debajo, no la aplastaría pero quería que estuviera muy atenta a lo que le diría a continuación.

—Oye déjame—se quejó Rukia.

—No lo haré y ya cállate—dictaminó él mientras apaciguaba los forcejeos de la pelinegra, sabía que corría el riego de terminar paralizado por uno de los encantamientos de Rukia pero igual se arriesgaría—el que destruyeras el papel no cambia en nada el hecho de que iré, es mi deber Rukia entiéndelo, es lo que hacen los humanos es parte de nuestra vida, corremos el riesgo de morir en algún punto de nuestra vida pero créeme cuando te digo al morir lo hago por el honor de mi familia y el mío.

— ¿Es que ya no quieres vivir? ¿Tanto odias tu propia vida?— ¿es que acaso quieres dejarme sola de nuevo? Ese era el pensamiento que atajó la mente de Rukia ante la actitud de Ichigo, no le importaba ella en absoluto para querer mantener su vida. Eso sin duda le dolió en lo profundo de su alma— ¿por qué Ichigo?

No desistiría en tratar de disuadir a Ichigo, era la persona más cercana que tenía y en ese lapso tan breve de tiempo se había convertido en su amigo, quizás el primero y el único. La idea de perderlo le aterraba, quizás estaba siendo egoísta pero si con eso lo mantenía con vida entonces lo haría.

—Porque sé cuál es mi lugar—encontró su mirada con la de Rukia, un atisbo de tristeza se asomaba por esos enigmáticos orbes—y es tiempo de que tú también entiendas cual es el tuyo—ella no era humana, él naturalmente moriría ¿qué más daba que lo hiciera ahora o en el futuro?

Aflojó el agarre en las muñecas de la pelinegra y se apartó de ella sentándose a un lado. Ella volteó la mirada observando la noche y se incorporó, decidió que poner distancia sería lo mejor, tomó asiento en la escalinata de la enorme puerta que conducía al jardín. Si ese era el dictamen final de Ichigo entonces no le interesaba saber nada más de lo que dijera.

— ¿Sabes? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes en ese aspecto, ambos nos regimos por el sentimiento del deber—continuó él, si Rukia era una testaruda entonces él lo era aun más—fuiste enviada al mundo humano para cuidar de este lugar y lo hiciste ¿sabes por qué? Porque creíste que era lo correcto, que debías hacerlo, lo que yo voy a hacer no es muy diferente a lo que tú hiciste Rukia, llámame arrogante o lo que quieras pero no tienes el derecho a decidir por mis acciones.

—Soy tu amiga—replicó ella aún sin voltearse, estaba segura que si lo hacía no dudaría en golpearlo.

Eso Ichigo lo sabía de sobra, y él sentía el mismo aprecio hacia ella o tal vez más que simple aprecio, pero de momento con saber que tenían algún tipo de complicidad y camaradería le bastaba.

—Lo sé y es por ello que pensaba darte esta noticia esta misma noche ¿sabes que de haber querido ni siquiera hubiese venido verdad? Era tan simple desaparecer hasta que todo esto terminara.

Hubo un largo silencio. Rukia miraba con devoción el cielo mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Una anticipación de lo que se avecinaba, no solo la tormenta sino por la inminente separación y ausencia de Ichigo.

Cuando el joven comprendió que la plática había terminado, optó por lo más sensato, recoger su katana y marcharse, lo principal ya estaba hecho. Contarle todo a Rukia y encargar algunos pendientes a un hombre del pueblo con el que había entablado amistad, entre otras cosas que no tendría tiempo de hacer.

—Cuando mueras—la palabra "muerte" le resultaba muy amarga, Rukia cerró los ojos para centrarse en terminar lo que fuese a decir—al menos quiero recordar al hombre que guardo en mi corazón Ichigo—saboreó cada palabra, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

El río amargamente ante tal declaración. Ella de alguna manera estaba confesando algo que él también sentía, justo ahora cuando todo estaba por terminar para ambos.

—Sólo recuerda algo Rukia, no dejes que la rabia de los humanos se convierta en la tuya, no dejes que el dolor y la soledad te den una idea errónea de la humanidad y llenen tu corazón de odio, es de humanos cometer errores, perdonar es de dioses—Ichigo observó los ojos de Rukia, éstos eran fascinantes mientras trataban de encontrar el significado de sus palabras.

—Idiota.

Entonces en efecto, se trataba de una despedida. No, un "hasta luego", porque Rukia estaba segura que encontraría a Ichigo en otra vida, algún día sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

El frío de la noche quedó atrás cuando unos brazos la rodearon, eran tan cálidos como los rayos del sol y tan reconfortantes a la vez. Tenía miedo de voltear pues sabía quién era el que la sostenía de aquella manera, pero su curiosidad de saber _por qué_ fue más grande. Sus miradas conectaron por una fracción de segundo hasta que el contacto se perdió cuando ella cerró los ojos, ahora fueron sus bocas las que lo hicieron, una suave caricia que se alargó lo suficiente.

El contorno de sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección y los movimientos parecían estar sincronizados. Fue un suplicio el separarse pero a fin de cuentas debían hacerlo.

—Debes irte—le indicó ella aun afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, posó su pequeña mano en el pecho de él para apartarlo, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había girado para que ambos terminaran a frente a frente.

Ichigo asintió. Estaba atónito por su actuar pero no se arrepentía, aquel beso era como una promesa. Le dedicó una última mirada.

—Adiós Rukia.

Y con eso él se marchó, su figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche. Las nubes de tormenta amenazaron el cielo nocturno y los relámpagos comenzaron a golpear la tierra, cada explosión en la lejanía le advertía que la lluvia estaría con ella pronto. Inundando su alma.

…

Ichigo tomó el pequeño cuenco en sus manos, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de llevárselo a la boca; sintió un cambio en el aire como si fuese una cálida mañana de primavera y los pétalos de cerezos bailaran a su alrededor la danza del cambio de estación, la triste realidad era que él no vería llegar esa estación ni con ella el espectáculo que la naturaleza regalaba a la humanidad.

Cerró los ojos cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta, jamás le gustó el sake, ahora sin embargo le sirvió para tragarse el doloroso nudo que había aparecido en su garganta al pensar en el rostro de Rukia la noche anterior. Miró de soslayo el abanico que reposaba justo a un lado del cuenco, sobre éste rezaba un pequeño poema.

" _Joyas amatistas reflejan el infinito de la noche más oscura, un regalo de los dioses"_

Tenía todo prácticamente listo. Ichigo se acomodó de nuevo en su posición, prácticamente de rodillas y sentado sobre ellas, se abrió el inmaculado kimono blanco con el objetivo de meter las mangas del mismo bajo las rodillas, algo que le sería de utilidad más adelante. Tomó el papel de arroz para envolver la pequeña daga con ésta, dejando únicamente un extremo visible; el destello de la hoja le advirtió cuan afilado era y el único propósito de envolver el artefacto era para evitar mancharse las manos con su propia sangre, era deshonroso morir de aquella manera.

Las palabras de Rukia oscilaban en su mente y por alguna razón le hicieron sentir mejor, llevándose el miedo ante la muerte haciendo que casi abrazara el inminente fin de su existencia. La noche anterior no pudo siquiera dormir pues la tristeza se asentaba gravemente en su corazón mientras recordaba el tiempo con ella, ahora esos recuerdos era su fuerza.

El hombre frente a él así como todos los presentes aguardaban, atentos totalmente a sus acciones mientras Ichigo fingía la indiferencia que no podía sentir ante su situación. Lentamente levantó la daga hasta la altura del abdomen situando el filo en su costado izquierdo, con la decisión tomada, Ichigo clavó la punta sosteniendo firmemente el objeto de su agonía para moverla tortuosamente hacia la derecha y después retornar hacia el centro y llevarla hacia arriba con un corte vertical hasta la altura del pecho.

Para unos pocos, esto podría resultar doloroso y desagradable, pero para el hombre que reclamaba el alma de Ichigo era un espectáculo digno de apreciar. No sólo estaba limpiando su honor sino que incluso muchos podrían considerarlo un samurái ejemplar.

Toushiro permanecía al lado de Ichigo, tal como el consejero había augurado él era el elegido como el kaishaku, un espectador directo de la redención del orgullo de Ichigo, ahora más que nunca era cuando lo admiraba; totalmente atento a la señal que él le enviaría para acabar con su silencioso sufrimiento. Y ésta no se hizo esperar, Toushiro levantó a Zanguetsu e irónicamente pensó en que había sido el mismo Ichigo quien había pedido que fuese su propia katana la que le arrebatara la vida y aliviara su dolor.

Fue apenas un parpadeo y un corte limpio por parte del peliblanco. El cuerpo de Ichigo cayó a un lado sosteniéndose gracias a las magas del kimono que portaba; un samurái no debía caer al suelo durante el sepukku.

Una brisa fresca se levantó y la espesa sangre goteó de la hoja de Zanguetsu, la sangre de su dueño. Todo había acabado.

…

La brisa fría cortaba dolorosamente contra su piel, su respiración copiosa no le facilitaba la caminata y Rukia lo sabía, podía advertir lo que estaba sucediendo y el motivo de su desconcierto. Ichigo.

Ella se congeló en su lugar como si lo advirtiera. Todas las emociones se agolpaban en su interior, de antaño fueron nuevas y la confundían, con el tiempo aprendió a reconocer cada una de ellas y a demostrarlas sin miramientos; la tristeza se abría paso desde la profundidad de su alma y por un instante sintió al Hogyoku palpitar con calidez dentro de ella, como si clamara un deseo escondido de su corazón, algo que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

—Renacerás Ichigo y nos volveremos a ver en otro tiempo, en otra vida—estaba tan cerca de sus propios sentimientos y esto parecía alimentar sus poderes—ese es mi único deseo—una fiera determinación que la impulsaba hacia adelante.

Rukia chasqueó los dedos y levantó las manos al cielo, queriendo tocar así los cálidos rayos del sol matinal, éstos apartaron las nubes grises que comenzaban a formarse por encima de ella, apartando así la lluvia que amenazaba con caer.

Esperaría, lo haría, el tiempo necesario para volver a ver a Ichigo una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 _ **Bueno, no hay excusa para publicar esto. Hace mucho que tenía el fic pero por ciertos motivos no lo había publicado, más que nada es un reciclado de dos historias muy diferentes pero al parecer al juntarlas encajaron a la perfección XD no quería que se quedara empolvado por ahí.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y que el final medio sad y abierto no les molestara *se va corriendo a esconderse de los tomatazos que vienen***_

 _ **¿Un review? (mendiga los reviews XD)**_

 _ **Bueno nos vemos en otra historia hasta la próxima 7u7**_


End file.
